


Ohh Yes!

by CrimsonCatfish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW, Penetration, Robot, Smut, Submissive Reader, Undertail, heartrubs, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCatfish/pseuds/CrimsonCatfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster's life is short, why not put on a show?<br/>Heavy nsfw, male reader x mettaton smut,<br/>Chapters 2/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk In

Your feet drag against the waxed linoleum floors of Dr. Alphys' Lab and you can hear each individual step echo through the room. You were extremely low on HP and getting beaten senseless by that little spider brat so you decided to walk all the way back through the steam launchers to the lab to try and find something to refill your health. After calling for her several times without answer, you concluded that Alphys wasn't home and you groggily open the fridge yourself to see if there was anything in there you could take without her noticing. Nothing in there but about a hundred packs of instant noodles and an open box of some strange looking colorful Japanese candy. "What a weeb..." You think. Disappointed but not really all that surprised you turn around and inspect the rest of the kitchen. Suddenly out of the corner of your eye you spot it. A box pack of Kissy Kissy Soda, some bizarre product tie in from that human cartoon Alphys loved so much. The box was already opened so after peering inside to ensure it wasn't the last one, you grab a can and crack open the lid. You feel a sudden exhilaration as your HP meter fills and all the cuts and bruises from your previous fights are healed. Relieved, you turn to walk out the door when you hear a loud and obnoxious vibrating sound coming from the one of the rooms upstairs.

Cautiously, you go up the escalator to investigate. The buzzing gets louder and more intense the closer you get to the top. You briefly wonder if this was a warning alarm for one of Dr. Alphy's inventions that was about to self destruct, as it had certainly happened enough times in the past for you to suspect so. The source of the humming seemed to be one of the doors near end of the hall. After checking each room you curiously press your ear to the door at the end of the hallway by the second escalator. You freeze as you realize that a soft moaning sound can now be heard on top of the buzzing. Moaning that sounded like  
"~Ooooh yes...  
mmmmh! ooooh yesssss" the last words melting into a silky sigh

Suspiciously, you push the door open and tip toe into the room. The first thing you noticed upon entering the room was that it was pitch dark. Suddenly you heard a robotic voice gasp and the buzzing quickly stopped. That voice sounded... uncomfortably familiar, you realize. You press your hand to the wall trying to find the light switch. Overhead, the florescent lights of Alphy's lab flicker on and when they do you hear the same voice yet again shouting 

"nonononoNONONO! Wha-what are you doing here??? Get OUT!"

Before you had time to register what the voice had said you glance over to the back of the room and are horrified to see Mettaton, in his ex form, sitting with his legs spread on the floor and holding a pink bullet shaped sex toy in one hand and a strange looking book in the other.


	2. Can't Blame You

WHY are you just standing there? Leave so we can hurry up and pretend we don't know each other!" Shouted Meta, throwing his book at you.

For some reason, you just can't bring yourself to move your feet. You heard everything Meta was saying but your mind was sort of... frozen . Stalling, you instead bend down and pick up the book he had thrown in his outrage.

"Ohhhh.... I see how it is. As upset as I should be I can't blame you, nobody could ever resist this~" Mettaton said flirtatiously, stretching his legs.

You blushed and quickly looked down out of embarrassment. You see the book in your hand's cover was written in some incomprehensible human language with a picture of two humans sleeping together on a beach. After flipping a few of the pages you could tell it was definitely strange porn of two human men. The illustrations were very... detailed and looked similar to the manga books that Dr. Alphys had shown to you many times before. You shut the book, as some of the pictures had made you a little uncomfortably aroused.

"Aww, like what you see there, darling?~" said Meta tauntingly 

"I thought robots didn't have sexual urges... Why are you built this...way?" You said, gesturing to Mettaton's lowed body curiously, trying to bring the focus off yourself.

"Well, I guess we're not supposed to but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy them." He said, smirking.

"And how do you think I got this way? Alphys built me with all this," Mettaton said gesturing down to his lower body, whose metal plates had split apart at the inseam to allow a rather large mechanical dick to protrude.

"Because... well let's just say she had a lot of lonely nights before that human came and set her up with her fish girlfriend, Undead or something. At least I'm hoping you won't make me dress up as that ridiculous kissy kissy meow meow magical girl every time."

You froze  
"...Wait, me?"

"Don't look so surprised darling, isn't this what you wanted all along?"


	3. Putting Up A "Fight"

When you don't answer, Mettaton stands up and struts to the side of the room where you're standing.   
"Oh sweetness, don't try to deny it! We both know you've been madly in love with me since you first saw my ex form!"  
He then began pacing around you in circles, examining your body. You feel like this should have made you uncomfortable but... well to be totally honest you really were enjoying all this attention.  
"What a marvelous opportunity. Do you realize how many monsters could only dream of a chance like this? A chance with me? Oh, it'd be an absolute crime to let it go to waste!"  
Smirking, Mettaton stepped closer and pressed his body against yours. He grabbed your waist and pulled you close until your faces were barely touching. Your heart starts pounding and you can feel his metallic prostate pressing against your lower body.  
"Why don't you put on a show for me darling~?"  
Is this really happening? Is this what you've come to? You think  
...No! This is wrong.... Alphys is your friend, Mettaton is nothing but a selfish egomaniac who only cares about his appearence. He wouldn't want or need a human, he just wouldn't care. This must be some kind of sick honey-pot trap!  
Just as you make up your mind, Mettaton hisses  
"Maybe this will convince you."  
Suddenly, he grabs you by the side of your face and presses his lips against yours in an innocent kiss. His lips were warm and soft and seemed to be made of some sort of flesh-like silicone making them feel almost... real. The innocence is short lived as just as you begin to enjoy it you feel his tongue slither its way into your mouth. It was long and rubbery and made of similar material as his lips. You made no protest as you felt it exploring every inch of your mouth. You felt your face going red and you were fighting harder and harder to not to let out a moan. You didn't want to give Mettaton the satisfaction.   
After what felt like hours, Meta broke the kiss and stared at you with a smug satisfaction.

"Stopped fighting have we, darling? I knew you of all people couldn't resist. It's adorable really, I expected just a little more of a fight out of you but I guess you're just so very desperate you couldn't even pretend not to care, not to want me. After all, I am the idol that everyone craves. If you're done with your little 'I'm too good for you' act then we can start the real fun." Mettaton says. You can here his sensors whirring with excitement under his smooth metal "skin". 

Before he could say anything else you grab Meta by the sides of his metal body and press him backwards forcefully into the lab wall. "Wha-what do you thing you're doing?" He stammers. As if to answer, you kiss him roughly, jamming your tongue into his mouth and pressing your body against his passionately. Briefly breaking the kiss, you tell Mettaton in an angry excitement: "You think I'm done putting up a fight? Well, we'll see about that. If it's a show you want out of me, I'll be sure to give you a performance you'll never forget!"


	4. Heartrubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time everybody

"Is that so, darling? How positively adorable you think you're the one in charge here..." Mettaton said. "All these years working for me and you still haven't quite learned your place!"

Before you could reply, he quickly grabbed you by the hips and resumed the kiss. You could feel him roughly massage the sensitive spots on your back while grinding himself into you. You bit your tongue to avoid moaning but couldn't help but let out a small whimper. 

"Awful silent, aren't we? I'll certainly fix that. Yes darling, why don't you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you?"

You refused to make eye contact, you didn't want him to see how flustered you were. You hated yourself for it but you were enjoying this a lot more than you'd care to admit. After a long pause, you decided to give in to your urges. 

"I... I want you t-to fuck me.."

"What's the magic word now, sweetheart?" Mettaton said, teasingly 

"I want you to fuck me... please."

"Can't say I blame you." Mettaton said smirking "But I happen to be a robot with standards and if you really want my time than I do suggest you become more descriptive. So let me ask you again, darling, what do you want me to do to you?"

You blushed, too embarrassed to respond. Mettaton was really going to drag this out wasn't he? Figures for him to go out of his way to try to humiliate you. You could feel his eyes piercing you, awaiting a response but you just couldn't find one. After a long pause Mettaton broke the silence.

"Oh so that's how you're going to be for me then? After I so generously offered you anything your pathetic little heart desired? How rude... I guess I have no choice but to go first then!"

Mettaton then gently grabbed your shoulders and slowly guided you down into a kneeling position. You didn't resist even a little bit. 

"Rub my heart. Now."

You stared at Mettaton's glowing pink heart which was now at about eye level. 

"You want me to... what?"

"You heard me. Rub. My. Heart."

Cautiously, you raised your hand up and flipped open the glass container which held the heart in place. You then began gently caressing the heart's center with your thumb.

Mettaton's heart started to glow brighter and brighter as if in approval. "Ahh, perfection darling, keep it up!"

You started to go faster. Mettaton began to moan similarly to how he had been when you first "walked in" on him. The heart was shining so bright it became hard to look at. You then took the heart into the palm of your hand and squeezed it as hard as you could. Instantly, Mettaton's hips bucked up towards you and he let out a long, low whine similar to the sound of a siren. 

"Ohhhh please ah o-oh darling, just... d-do that again!"

Instead you leaned forward till your lips were just pressing against the hearts surface. Slowly, you took the hearts left corner into your mouth and sucked on it teasingly. It felt warm, like it was close to overheating, and it tasted almost... sweet with a hint of metallic.

Mettaton let out another loud moan as he felt your sizzling mouth enveloping part of his heart. This pleased you greatly, and you took the whole heart into your mouth and started sucking harder. You could hear the circuits under Mettaton's synthetic skin whirring excitedly. By the way he was moaning, you figured he must be close to the edge.

"Oh, oh yess oh darling keep it up please I-I'm about to-"  
His last word cut off into a loud, euphoric moan. Suddenly, you felt a strange liquid substance melting into your mouth from his heart. It was pink and glowing, just like the heart itself and it probably looked like a glowstick had been poured all over your mouth. It tasted about as good too. You swallowed, which took a lot of effort and tried to clean yourself off. You noticed that Mettaton had knelt down beside you. You looked him in the eye

"Darling... Thank you." Meta said, still panting from his enormous climax  
"...no problem" You replied sarcastically, still trying to get that heart-goo taste out of your mouth.

"Oh y/n, do you really truly believe that I'd put you through all that and not give you any compensation for such stellar performance? Why, I'm offended! As thanks I'll give you the perfect reward. I promise~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake me up (WAKE ME UP INSIDE)


End file.
